Hariti
Hariti (ハリティー, Haritī) is a recurring demon in the series. History A demoness originating from Pakistan, Hariti was originally an ogress who slew human children in her desperation to feed her hundreds of children. After the arrival of Buddhism, which came to Pakistan as a missionary religion, the legend of Hariti was given a new twist by Buddhist missionaries; being that, in order to put a stop to this way of feeding on the blood of Children, Gautama Buddha hid away one of Hariti's sons under a rice bowl, then pointed out to her that the suffering she was experiencing from losing one out of her hundreds of children could not be compared to that of the human mothers whose few children became her victims. Remorseful for her deeds, Hariti pledged to become the protector of childbirth and children and converted to Buddhism. From then on, she and her brood fed on pomegranates as a substitute for human flesh. This new image of her is what was incoporated into Buddhist lore, which because it came to comprise local Bactrian mythology, took on a new flavor before it spread from Northern & Western Pakistan to China and the other far reaches of Asia such as Japan. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Kijo Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jiboshin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Jiboshin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Jiboshin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Lady Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Joma Clan *Ronde: Jiboshin Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Jiboshin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Lady Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Jiboshin Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Lady Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Empress Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jiboshin Clan *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Femme Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Femme Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Hariti the quest giver for the ex mission The unforgettable taste at Bootes. She will first mention when talking to the Protagonist that she used to devour humans in the past. To begin the mission talk to her during a Full Moon, where she'll suffer from withdrawal since she hasn't eaten humans in ages. In order to control it she asks that you find her friend Persephone, as she has the human flavored Pomegranate Hariti needs to quench her hunger. After finding her and retrieving it Persephone will ask the Protagonist to tell Hariti to join her at the New Mall. Hariti will thank the Protagonist and give him the Rasetsu vest as his reward before going off to join Persephone in Carina. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Hariti resides in the Kishimojin temple and is the client in the Challenge Quest, Sunset for a Demonnapper. She requests Flynn to find her missing son Priyankara. Wu Kong appears to her and tells her he is in Ikebukuro, causing her to want to rush to his aid, but is convinced to let Flynn help her. She sprinkles him with a perfume so that her son Priyankara will know he was sent by her and leaves to look for him around Ikebukuro. She arrives after her son is saved, and the two are happily reunited, thanking Flynn before leaving. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' . ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Hariti is found by the party at the topmost room of the Haunted Mansion. Despite her appearance, Hariti has the same voice as Setsuko Sonomura and keeps calling out Maki Sonomura. The party then suspects that Hariti might in fact be Setsuko and is given the choice to whether or not fight her. Should the party fight Hariti, she'll revert back to Setsuko after being defeated and this will reduce the number of Ultimate Personas avaiable at the end of the game. If Hariti isn't fought, she'll revert immediately to Setsuko and the number of Ultimate Personas avaiable at the end of the game will increase. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona Manga'' Hariti appears in the 31th and 32th chapters of the manga. Reiji Kido injuries her with Loki's Baeiha spell, but is stopped from dealing the final blow by Naoya, who recognizes Hariti's voice as Setsuko's. The confrontation leaves Maki confused, as she doesn't have a mother yet feels nostalgic by the sound of Hariti's voice. Deciding to follow the voice of her heart, Maki attempts healing Hariti from the injury she recieved from Reiji and the demon reverts back to Setsuko. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Hariti is unlocked by reaching Fate rank 3 with Otome Yanagiya. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *Hariti makes a cameo appearance in the new opening movie of the PSP version of Persona 2: Innocent Sin, holding the baby Narcissus in her arms. *Setsuko Sonomura's story parallels aspects of Hariti's, as referenced by her transformation into the demon: both had bad relationships with children at the start (Setsuko didn't visit her daughter at the hospital because of her job, Hariti killed human children) but changed their ways and came to be seen as good parents (the game's epilogue makes a point of mentioning that Setsuko now spends a lot of time with her daughter, Hariti became a goddess of parenting). Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Empress Arcana Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Femme Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Hariti Hariti Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Lady Race Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Ronde Demons